User blog:Four4/The Clock Struck One
I found a proxy, so I'm making this blog from there. It's time I deliver some news. I've been on this wiki for almost a year. I've been here for the wars and peace, the trolls and promotions. And it's time I leave. As of present, I have no use here. I'm getting disliked by the new users, and they are flooding the place. This wiki isn't what it was. The OG users are leaving, and the new blood is coming in. I don't fit in anymore. All I am is the nigga. You can say that's not true, but you all know it is. If I never posted a pic of myself, I wouldn't be a rollback, a trusted user, or a friend. I'd just be another prick among the rest. I can't go one day here without a black joke, and really, I'm just here for your racist cracks. 3/4 of my best friends are gone. This place isn't fun without them. The wiki is changing, and I don't want to be around for it. Special Goodbyes Fire - You are the funniest guy I know. You give everyone a positive spirit. I considered you one of my best friends here, and I'll miss you a lot. Night - You were like my father-figure here. You led me through the first couple of wars and fights, and I respect you. I wish you the best. Barry - Barry bby, I'll miss you a shitload. I gave you all them selfies and BJ's, and you were always there for me. Keep your kilt washed, <3 Phil - I regret fighting with you. All in all, you were a great friend and stood by me, even when I neglected you. I apologize for anything I said to you, and I will always talk to you on FB. Coupe - You are the best bureau we've ever had. You're a god on earth, and you're a model Whovian for everyone. Kari - My beautiful wife, I'll miss you. I remember our shitty wedding, and how we went to Equestria on our honeymoon. Those are some of my best memories here <3 Lak - You're a great friend, and I wish you the best. Here's to catching a shiny Infernape :) BTTF - I respect you. You were a fantastic admin, and a fantastic friend. I wish you luck, and hope to see you promoted again soon. Rebekah - Daughter, I'm sorry I have to leave you. Giving you advice was a fun way of connecting with you, and you'll always be my favorite child <3 CW - I've treated you like garbage. Truth is, I really like you, and I would support your promotion. I consider you a friend, and I apologize for all the unfair kicks/bans. And now, for my final request. My replacement. I doubt I have much of a say in who replaces me, but I really, truly want Phil to become mod/rollback. He deserves this spot, and I support him completely. If you want a good rollback, Phil's the guy to go to. Well, I guess that's all. What a hectic 11 months... Happy 2014 everyone, and as always, Bai o/ Category:Blog posts